Will it be?
by RaiKimLover
Summary: basically its my life sorta based on Xiaolin Showdown full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok this is a story based on the life I have with my friends substituting names from Xiaolin Showdown. Now this is based in school and Keiko is going out with Raimundo and Kimikos basically a third wheel in the story like I am but is still best friends with Keiko. Its part Im conversations and character POV's .Clay and Omi are just random people in the story. Kimiko has a crush on Raimundo but she can't tell Keiko that either. So here we go. **_

Kimiko: Omg Clay asked Crista out, bitch bitch bitch

Keiko: eww lol soo nasty ewws all I can say stupid bastards

Kimiko: 2 bad Rais not here 2day

Keiko: I no I miss him badd ur games at 430 righ

Kimiko: yeah

Keiko: come to the bathroom with me and we'll call Ken l8r k

Kimiko: uh sure..

Keiko: sure so I'll meet you in the lobby after 8th per. k

Kimiko: ok byez

That night:

Keiko: congrats on the game Kim

Kimiko: thanks soccers like my fav sport its a plus that im good at it

Raimundo: hey guys, congrats on that goal against MCS

Kimiko: you guys did good too against them, u scored 2 righ

Raimundo: yeah, it was ok

Keiko: Rai, u didnt even say hi 2 me!!!

Raimundo: haha sry, do you hate me??

Keiko: no give me a kiss 2morrow and I won't

Raimundo: ok lol

Kimiko: ackward.

Raimundo: sorry Kimi

Kimiko: its ok I guess

Raimundo: still super sorry

Keiko: stop not talking to me

Raimundo: sorry, sorry

Keiko: u owe me 2 kissez nw

Keiko: oops g2g my parents are callin me 4 dinner l8r

Raimundo: haha good thing she signed off or I'd have to kiss her 100x

Kimiko: haha

Raimundo: r u goin to the dance?

Kimiko: sadly yes

Raimundo: who wit and why sadly

Kimiko: wit no1 and sadly cause I have to b their 4 Keiko, thers always drama

Raimundo: I c

Kimiko: sure u do

Raimundo: why dnt u hv a date?? ur pretty, no bf

Kimiko: ive nvr had a bf! so im nt pretty

Raimundo: thats nt true guys r just blind

Kimiko: sure they are

Raimundo: u nvr no who might like u

Kimiko: sure well i g2g k bye

Raimundo: bye

Raimundo logged off and sighed. Kimiko was so pretty she just couldn't see it. If only he hadn't agree to go out with Keiko when she had asked him a month ago, maybe he could be with Kimiko. No, that was stupid, she would never say yes if he asked her, because she knew that Keiko had a crush on him for 3 years. She would never go out with him as long as he was going out with Keiko or as long as Keiko liked him. He could only imagine what Kimiko would feel when he kiss Keiko tomorrow, like a third wheel. He kept his feeling under control so it was impossible for anyone to guess who he really liked. If only Kimiko knew how he really felt about her...

Kimiko sighed. This was shit. She liked him and she couldn't have him. Besides he never shown anything but best friend behavior to her. She couldn't talk to Keiko. She liked him for 3 years until Raimundo said yes when Keiko asked last month. If Keiko knew she would hate her! Kimiko had been Raimundos friend for 3 years. Three years of listening to Keiko rave about how cute Raimundo was, how great he was and how much she liked him. Kimiko knew all that already, she had thought those same thoughts everyday. The feeling was the same between her and Keiko. Some best friend she was. Tomorrow was going to be murder watching them kiss. Love sucks.

Kimiko tiredly opened her locker. Like she had thought she didn't get any sleep last night. She grabbed her stuff for first period and glanced up as she shut her locker. Raimundo was approaching her smiling. Uh-oh, she thought. She ran into her 1st period class which was right next to her locker said hi to her friend Ashley, and placed her stuff on her desk and ran back out. She was hoping Keiko hadn't arrived yet. She walked out and leaned against her locker, she hadn't. "Hi Rai, why are you here?" He laughed. "Going to school, you?" "Funny, no I mean why are you at my locker instead of Keiko's?" "I figure she wouldn't miss me for one day. Besides you're my best friend I can't forget about you," he said as he smiled. "Okay, dont hate me though if she flips out." "Okay, I promise." "Here she comes," Kimiko said sighing. He smiled. "Don't worry, it will be fine." "Hi baby," Keiko said happily. "Where's my kisses?" "Hi Keiko, dont worry you'll get your kisses." She pulled him aside and kissed him once, twice, and oh three times. Kimiko's temper rose. They came over to her with Keiko smiling happily. The bell rang. So much for saved by the bell. "Bye Kim-," Raimundo started but Kimiko interrupted. "Save it," she said angrily, getting upset, as she stomped into her class. Raimundo just stood there with a bewildered look on his face.

What the hell just happened, Raimundo thought to himself. He asked that to Keiko as they walked to class. Her answer was a shrug. "She's probably just upset that she doesn't have anyone to go to the dance with," Keiko said. "But I dont have to worry about that because I have you." "Yeah you do," Raimundo said with no humor. They got to their class and went to their respective seat. Usually class didn't start until 3 minutes later because the teacher had to collect the homework and do attendance. Raimundo took advantage of this time to think. Why the hell had Kimiko, flipped out. He thought that might happen after him and Keiko kissed. But he had tried to say goodbye and she yell and stomped off. Could it be that Kimiko was jealous?! The thought made his head spin. What if she did like him ,like he like her. That would be great no awesome. The more he thought about it the more it mad sense. If it was true, what was he going to do about it.

Kimiko avoided Raimundo and Keiko through second and third period thankful that she didn't have any classes with him or her. After each class, she would take a different route to her locker. She didn't noticed that she was avoiding the inevitable. Fourth period was her lunch which she had with both of them, considering that she realized she was screwed. She walked to her locker to put her binders away. She was locking it when she glanced up feeling someone behind her. She locked it and turned then swore softly. "Damn," she said upon seeing Raimundo behind her. "Whats up Kim?" "Nothing, she said cooly. "Where were you, I didn't see you between any of my classes like I usually do." "Maybe it was because you were too busy sticking your tongue down Keiko throat," she muttered quietly. "What?" "Nothing," she repeated. "Your mad at me aren't you?" "No Im not," she hissed. "Yes you are," he replied. "Look, for whatever I did im sorry. Do you still hate me." She couldn't bear it, not when he looked at her so sweetly. "No, how could I hate my best friend of 3 years." "You got that right, Ill find a way to make it up to you." "Sure you will," she said laughing."

Raimundo happily ate his lunch sitting next to Keiko and opposite Kimiko. He was glad she didn't hate him anymore. He would think of something really good to make it up to her. Kimiko was gazing down the table listening to one of Clay's stories from Texas. He loved the way she laughed when Clay made a strange metaphor or a joke. Maybe that was when he realized that he loved her, he wasn't actually sure. He was forced to look away from her when Keiko started talking to him about the dance.

At home Kimikos POV:

Kimiko: hi guys whats up

Keiko: nothin

Raimundo: dirty, the field was like a slip n slide only with mud during practice today

Kimiko: I kno hw u feel, I fell in the puddle in front of the goalie box lol

Raimundo: me too isn't it gross haha

Kimiko: it is but it soccer what do u expect\

Keiko: hello, theres more then 2 ppl in this convo

Kimiko: sorry Keiko

Raimundo: sorry it just that I get wrapped up in soccer

Kimiko: I no what u mean

Keiko: errr hello!!

Raimundo: sorry

Kimiko: same here

Keiko: sometimes I think you guys should've gone out, god ur both so alike

Kimiko: ...

Raimundo: ...

Keiko: what!?

Raimundo: I think im gonna take a shower now c u guys tomorrow

Keiko: bye baby

Kimiko: yeah bye Rai

Kimiko: that was awkward

Keiko: oh well

Kimiko: u guys r a grt couple

Keiko: I kno I cant wait for the dance

Kimiko: so ne thing new?

Keiko: no but im bored ill ttyl k

Kimiko: ok bye

The next morning, Thursday

Kimiko was talking to Raimundo and Keiko before the morning bell. Then an guy walked past. She looked at him, he was unfamiliar. "Omg that's the new kid, hes gorgeous isn't he Kimiko?" "Uh sure," she hesitated and looked again. He was cute put he didn't hold a candle to Raimundo.

The bell rang again and she sighed. "Bye Rai," Kimiko said as Keiko continued to stare at the boy as he opened his locker. "Bye Kimi," he smiled as he said her nickname that was reserved just for him. Then he hugged her, and she was surprised. She smelled his cologne and his own scent and sighed. He pulled away, and she smiled. "Bye Rai," she said again as she walked to her classroom.

What had gotten over him. Wow good thing Keiko was too busy staring at theat new kid to see that

He had to admit he loved it though, for the second he held her, he was on cloud 9. When she smiled up at him looking dazed and happy he was really happy. That made his day. He smiled softly as he took out his assignment pad.

_**How did you guys like that like I said its some parts based on my friends and such but anyways, I hope you liked it. The idea came from nowhere, but reviews and such will make me happy, I promise to do a dedication to all my reviewers soon. Im really forgetful, anyways expect and update in like 2 days. Byez**_


	2. The Date

_**Ok before I start the second chapter I want to thank my reviewers:**_

**_ThatGirlKaz-x LyokoWarrior_** **_AlmostInsane_**

_**SpinningisFun Kimiko2000 Omigirl**_

_**MrMakulu Killua rox 123 DemonDaughter**_

**_tumpy3 CuredDestiny Del-the-Devil246_**

Friday, the day of the Home Coming Dance

Kimiko sighed as she leaned against her locker. She hated the day before the dance. Everyone was talking about it. People would ask if she was going and she would say yes then they'd ask who with and she had to look like a loser when she said no one. It seemed like everyone had a date besides her. Everyone was excited where she felt like crap. She started talking to her friend Ashley. She didn't see Raimundo come up behind her. He put his hands on her shoulders and said hi. Ashley looked at them, smiled, and left. Uh-oh, Kimiko thought, even though Ashley was her friend, she was also an accomplished gossiper. Kimiko knew that by the end of the day there would be some rumor or another going around the school. Oh well. "What up", Raimundo asked.

"Nothing," she said crumbly. "Whoa who died?", he asked laughing. "No one, I just hate dances." "Why?" "Because I can't get a date." He smiled. "Dont worry Kimiko, you'll have a boyfriend sooner then you think." "Sure, Rai", she said skeptically. "Im serious." The bell rang. "Okay Rai, sure," she said skeptically again. "Bye Kimi," he said as he winked and walked out of sight.

Kimiko sat in Social Studies lost in thought. Why was Raimundo so sure that she would have a boyfriends. What if..no, no... he couldn't...wouldn't, play matchmaker? Would he? She hoped not. Too bad Raimundo couldn't see that she liked him and that she didn't want anyone else. But he was dating Keiko and once again she knew that Keiko would hate her eternally if she showed any feelings towards him. Why were guys so blind?

He loved lunch. Absolutely loved it. Why? It was because it was the only class he had daily with Kimiko. He loved to watch her work. Everyone knew that Kimiko was the one to go to, to handle their problems. She handled every kind of gossip. Particularly the kind that turned best friends into worst enemies and boyfriends and girlfriends into ex'es. If anyone had a dirty little secret she'd make sure it stayed that way. But today, it seemed that no one need her. She was leaning into the left end of the table listening to Clay tell all of his friends what he'd do for Crista, since she was now his girlfriends. From what Raimundo heard Crista was going to be treated like a princess. But he would treat Kimiko like a queen if she would ever say yes to him. He knew the reason why she was going to have a boyfriend soon. He was going to be her boyfriend. He knew it sounded mean, but he was going to break up with Keiko at the dance. Sure she was a great friend, but it didn't seem fair that he would continue dating her when he liked Kimiko. He just hoped Kimiko wouldn't hate him for doing it. Keiko announce that she was going to her locker. She asked Raimundo to come but he politely said no. She got up and left. This was his chance.

He got up and walked around the table and sat next to Kimiko. She said hi and they started talking. Thats what he loved about her. She seemed genuinely interested in what he had to say. With Keiko, she would just reply cool and start doing her nails. Someone sat down next to Raimundo. He glanced over and sighed. Great, it was Keiko's bitchy friend Shenay. "Hi Shenay", he said bitterly.

"Spare me the formalities, Raimundo I just want to ask you a question." "Okay, shoot". "Are you dating Kimiko?" Kimiko hearing this turned deep red and turned away. She never was good at dealing with gossip about her. "Uh no, Im dating Keiko." "Okay then, do you like her?" Before he could reply Kimiko turned to face them. She looked mad and maybe a little upset. "Shenay, shut the fuck up. Why don't you mind you own fucking business and get a fucking life. Jesus fucking Christ." "Okay, okay, chill Kimiko god." Shenay got up and left. Kimiko sighed.. "Are you okay?" "Yeah, Im sorry I got a little mad." "Kimi, thats the understatement of the year." They started laughing as they walked out of the lunchroom.

The night of the dance:

Kimiko: hi Keiko

Keiko: whats up wit u

Kimiko: same old same old

Raimundo: whats up guys

Keiko: I cw 4 the dnc

Raimundo: Keiko shut up

Keiko: why??

Raimundo: because ur like rubbing it in

Keiko: its nt my fault Kim cant get a bf

Raimundo: w/e Keiko

Keiko: excuse me for being excited about the dance, its going to be r first one tgthr

Raimundo: yeah sure

Keiko: wtf happened at lunch Kim???

Kimiko: uh..

Raimundo: nothing, that bitch Shenay just pissed Kim off

Keiko: hmm oh well, I have to go I gt 2 gt ready 4 the dnc byez

Kimiko: bye

Raimundo: bye

Raimundo: holy crap how long does she need to gt ready

Kimiko: lol I no theres 3 hrs b4 the dnc

Raimundo: lol I no

Kimiko: it only takes me like 30 mins

Raimundo: its crazy

Kimiko: thanks for explaining to Keiko

Raimundo: its okay, it's the truth

Kimiko: still thanks

Raimundo: again its ok ur my best friends

Kimiko: ok sry

Raimundo: oh I have to go eat before the dance so Ill c u there ok?

Kimiko: sigh ok

Raimundo: promise

Kimiko: promise.

Kimiko stared at the computer screen, it was getting close to the dance. She walked to her drawer pulled out her favorite pair of jeans and then mentally thought what to wear on top. She grabbed a black long sleeved shirt. And then a red short sleeved shirt with mini stars across it. She planned to layer it on top of the black shirt. She also decided to leave her hair down. She was ready.

Raimundo stood at the doors of the dance, hoping Kimiko would get there before. He was dressed in his favorite jeans and a white shirt with a long sleeved blue and white striped shirt on top of it. Then he saw her. He walked up to her. She looked beautiful. And he told her so. "Hi Kimi, you look beautiful." She blushed but said softly, "your not so bad yourself." "The doors opened and they walked into the dance along with lots of other students.

Kimiko walked into the dance with Raimundo by her side. They walked into the dance floor where music was softly playing. They talked with there mutual friend Ericka. She said that she was going to see if Keiko was there yet and left them. She walked into the lobby of the gym, smiling when she saw Keiko, looking very fashionable. She walked over to her and said hi. Keiko pulled her over and whispered something into her ear that made her gasped. "Im going to break up with Raimundo." "What, why?", Kimiko asked. "I don't like him anymore. I like that new kid." Kimiko shook her head in disgust. "Do you even know his name?" 'Yeah, its um, uh James, I think." "Whatever Keiko, do what you want." "One more thing, could you break up with him for me, please?" "I'll do it ok, god just go hide in the bathroom with Shenay well I do it." "Okay,", she said brightly almost happy. As Keiko walked away she muttered how heartless Keiko was. She walked into the dance floor and spotted Raimundo. "Uh Rai, could I talk to you for a second." "Sure," he said as she pulled him onto the side of the room. "Raimundo, I dont know an easier way to say this so Im just going to." "Okay." "Keikos breaking up with you." "Really, are you serious", he said smiling. "Um yeah, how come your not sad." "No reason," he replied. He grabbed her hand. "Come on lets dance."

He was so happy. He was so fucking lucky. Keiko broke up with him, now Kimiko wouldn't hate him. He also had the rest of the dance with Kimiko, though he didn't get to slow dance with her because every time a slow song came on, she would walk off the dance floor with some excuse. He decided to follow her. She was talking to Keiko, and they hadn't seen him. He knew it was mean but he decided to eavesdrop. "Kim, tell Raimundo I want to go back out with him." Kimiko sounded outraged. "What!, no, I won't, you broke up with him for another guy." "Well James said on because hes already dating that slut Ashley." "Keiko, shes our friend, you should be happy for her." "Not when she took the guy I liked." What the hell do you expect Keiko, for people to just not like a guy because you do." "Yes , I do in fact." "What if I like someone you liked. Could I not like them or go out with them." "Yes you couldn't." "Whatever Keiko." "Just tell him." "Fine I will." Raimundo quickly stepped back onto the dance floor. Kimiko found him in seconds. "Raimundo, will you go back out with Keiko." He pretended to look outraged. "What ,no, I'll never go back out with her." Kimiko smiled. "Good", she said.

They spent the rest of the dance on the dance floor. She still didn't slow dance with him though.

Too soon the dance was over. They walked out. They stood side by side talking waiting for their parents. They both came at the same time. Raimundos mom got out and started talking to Kimikos mom. They both said goodbye. Kimiko started to walk away when Raimundo grabbed her hand to stop her. He gave her a hug, which she returned. She loved being in his arms. She wished she could stay there forever. She had to pull away before people started talking. She pulled away and smiled up at him as he smiled back. "I have to go," she said." "Will you be on IM tomorrow?" "Yes." "Okay, bye," he said as she gently pulled her hand out of his grasp.

**_Did you like it. Believe it or not this is exactly what happened at my dance in real life_**. **_Minus the hugging and stuff at end. Im not there yet with who I like. This should be a good chapter because I have a bag of Halloween candy mext to me and Im eating a piece like every sentence.Haha but anyways I know there was someone who comment my story and said it was funny, but I promise to acknowledge you next time. But anyways expect a review soon, for both my stories. Bye for now. _**


	3. Chapter 3

Saturday:

Raimundo: hey kimi!

Kimiko: hi rai

Raimundo: guess what

Kimiko: what?

Raimundo: u no hw I said id make it up 2 u when u gt madd at me?

Kimiko: yeah...

Raimundo: well I no hw 2 make it up 2 u

Kimiko: hw??

Raimundo: we can go get pizza at Little Italys

Kimiko: uh ok when??

Raimundo: 2day at 2

Kimiko: hmmm let me think

Raimundo: come on plzzz

Kimiko: I was kidding of course ill go!

Raimundo: ok Ill c u at 2 and then after we can just walked around ok?

Kimiko; ok c u l8r bye

Raimundo: bye

He couldn't believe it, she had said yes. He wasn 't going to waste any time. Today he was going to tell Kimiko how he felt about her. This was really important. This was the first time he was actually nervous about a date. He slowed his thoughts, when he remembered something. What if Kimiko didn't feel the same way? No, he thought she would.

She didn't believe it. To her it didn't feel like just 2 best friends going to get pizza. To her it seemed like a date! She was still so confused about last night. He hugged her and grabbed her hand. Did that mean that he liked her more than just a friend? Maybe she was just overplaying the situation. You know what, she thought, Im going to tell him how I feel, and if he doesn't feel the same way, at least he'll know how I feel. She started to get ready.

**Little Italy's**

He waited for what seemed like an eternity, but what was really 5 minutes. Then Kimiko's moms car pulled in. Kimiko got out and her mom waved to Raimundo and pulled away. She smiled looked as pretty asever. She was dressed in jeans and a black t-shirt with a blue hoddie. She was dressed casual like he was but she still looked beautiful. "Hey Kimi, lets go,"he said as he opened the door for her. They walked in and got into a booth by the window. "What do you want?" She shrugged. "Probably a 6 piece of plain," she blushed, "that is if you want plain." "He smiled. "Thats fine, Ill be right back." He walked toward the register and stopped to buy a coke and sierra mist. Then he payed and brought the drinks back to the table. "I bought fries too, if thats ok?" "Yeah they're fries are good." They sat in silence for a second until Kimiko broke the silence. She didn't want to ask the question but she had to. "Rai, when I told you that Keiko was breaking up with you, how come you didn't look or seem sad? Actually you may've actually seemed happy. He sighed. "Kimiko, I tell you later, I promise." Seeing that he didn't want to talk about it now, she shut up. "Do you think we can walk by the Commons?" He smiled at her. "Sure we can, why?" "Its just that I like looking at all the stores. You know we don't have any malls around here." "Okay we will." Then the pizza came and they both started eating.

They walked out of the pizzeria and turned right. They walked and turned left towards the Commons. Soon they were walking along the line of little stores. They reached the corner of the Commons, where the stores ended. Kimiko started to walk right back towards the sidewalk, but Raimundo grabbed her hand. He pulled her to the side of the building. "Kimiko, Ill tell you why I was happy when Keiko broke up with me." Kimiko sighed and leaned against the building. He stood in front of her so he could see her face when he told her. "The reason why I was happy when Keiko broke up with me was because I liked someone else, I mean Keikos great, but shes nothing compared to the person I like. Do you know who that person is that I like?" "No," she whispered. "You," he said quietly. It was what seemed like an eternity before she lifted her head up and smiled at him. "I like you, too more than a best friend though." He smiled. "Really?" "Yes, I didn't want to tell you because I knew you were dating Keiko and that she would hate me." "Will you go out with me?", he asked. "Of course I will, but what about Keiko? She'll hate me." "Just forget about her." "I can't she can be a little mean at times but shes been my best friend since kindergarten." "Will you go out with me though?" "I will, but we have to keep it a secret, if Keiko finds out she'll start lots of stuff. She start rumors, she'll turn all of my friends against me." He sighed but smiled. "Its going to be hard not to show you off to all the guys at school, but how about after soccer practice we can be together for a while." She laughed. "Okay, we can do that and there's still tomorrow." He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her softly. "Yeah there's still tomorrow."

Sunday:

Raimundo: I had fun ystrdy

Kimiko: me 2!

Raimundo: sry I cant go out 2 day

Kimiko: its ok

Raimundo: uh oh

Kimiko: what

Kimiko: oh I c a chat room invite from Keiko

Raimundo: what should we do??

Kimiko: we have to accept it

Raimundo: we do?...why?

Kimiko: shell get suspicious

Raimundo: okkkk...

Keiko: hi guys

Raimundo: uh hi

Kimiko: hi Keiko

Keiko: Raimundo, im sry bout the dance

Raimundo: its ok

Keiko: soooo will u go bck out wit me??

Kimiko: I already asked him he said no

Keiko: shut up Kim I asking again

Raimundo: no thanks

Kimiko: told ya

Keiko: why not??

Raimundo: u broke up wit me

Keiko: so it was a mistake

Raimundo: yeah for another guy

Keiko: why r u jealous??

Raimundo: no I've moved on neway

Keiko: u hv a new gf!

Raimundo: ...

Keiko: kim he tells u everythin I no u no

Kimiko: I dont no

Keiko: yes u DO!!

Kimiko: no I dont I swear honest!

Raimundo: leave her alone she doesnt no

Keiko: oh so u do have one??

Raimundo: its none of ur business

Keiko: w/e c u 2mrow kim..and raimundo

Kimiko: bye!

Raimundo: bye

Raimundo: glad thats over

Kimiko: lol she real persistent

Raimundo: I no

Kimiko: uh oh my moms calling me I have to go

Raimundo: oh ok cu l8r than, well tomorrow

Kimiko: bye 3

Raimundo: back at u!!

_**You thought it was over didn't you!! Haha nope there will be more surprises coming up. At least 4 more chapters so reviews and such. I would also like to thank a couple more reviewers. It means a lot to me.**_

**_Hothead1001 Couple.freak Deniserichards_** **_ RaiKimTomBoy_**


	4. Dirty little secret!

Monday:

Kimiko leaned against her locker in complete bliss. She couldn't believe that Raimundo was really her boyfriend. Life couldn't get any better, or could it? She hated having to keep their relationship a secret. She felt bad about not telling Keiko. But what could she do? She didn't want her best friend to hate her. But then again, wasn't your best friend supposed to be your best friend no matter what? No matter who she liked, or what she wore or did. Her best friend was supposed to accept her however she was. She should be able to trust Keiko to tell anything, but now she was keeping one of the biggest secrets ever from her. What can I do, she wondered, but lost her thoughts as Raimundo came down the hallway smiling like he was the luckiest guy in the world. He reached her and smiled again. "Hey Kimi, how was your weekend?", he said with an all knowing grin on his face. "Hmm- it was pretty good, I guess, Im dating this totally hot guy now." "Oh really," he smirked, "who would that be?" She leaned in close to him and whispered for his ears only. "You." He smiled. "I feel like the luckiest guy in the world." "Oh really I feel like the luckiest girl in the world." He laughed. "We can fell lucky together." She smiled. "I see you in lunch ok?" He sighed. "Ok, I'll be counting the minutes." "I know you will," she said as she turned away and walked into her class.

He was completely happy. Cloud 9. In heaven. Head over heels. Any way you called it, nothing could bring him down today. He felt like he was unstoppable. There was only the nagging doubt in his mind that he could never share his happiness with anyone because Kimiko refused to tell anyone. Maybe Kimiko didn't like him enough to not care about Keikos feelings towards them. Who was he kidding though, what did he have to sacrifice, all of his friends would still like him but not Kimikos. They would say she broke him and Keiko apart. This sucked his mood was ruined now.

They sat down at lunch and thankfully Keiko let Raimundo sit down at the table. He sat on the other side though next to Kimiko. Keiko looked at him suspiciously and shrugged and turned her attention to the other end of the table. Kimiko sighed and put her hands under her chin. After what appeared to be her thinking very hard she let her hands underneath the table. He glanced around. Everyone seemed immersed in what they were doing. He put his hand under th table and grabbed Kimikos hand. He felt her get stiff. He glanced at her, she was smiling and was now relaxed. He wanted her to be comfortable with him as her boyfriend not her best friend. Well still as a best friend just as a boyfriend too. If that made any sense. Too soon it felt to him, lunch was over. He wondered if it was too late to change schedules. It probably was. Damn. They walked out, not holding hands of course. She smiled at him, said goodbye, and then walked to keyboarding with her friend Hailey.

She was tired. Soccer practice had just ended, and since the coach said they didn't hustle enough in the last game(even though they won) so she had them do sprinting drills the whole 2 hours of practice. She felt like that if she closed her eyes, she would fall asleep. Raimundo kept her awake though. She wanted to see him, She leaned against the wall, where they were supposed to meet after practice, which was a corner right after the stairs to the entrance. It was deserted, everyone outside waiting for their parents. She figured it wouldn't hurt if she closed her eyes. She felt someone grab her hand. She opened her eyes, and saw Raimundo. "Im that boring huh," he said smiling. She laughed. "Im sorry I was a little tired, coach made us run sprints today, so I figured I would rest my eyes. I didn't here you come." He let go of her hand and hugged her. "Its okay, your just tired. I on the other hand am happy to be able to spend some time with you. Can you please think about telling people were dating?" She was to tired to argue so she nodded. "Good," he said right before he kissed her.

She stood on the side of the stairs not believing what she had heard. Kimiko and Raimundo were dating!? Keiko would be so royally pissed at Kimiko. She heard no more conversation so she quietly walked up another step and gasped, but stifled it quickly. They were kissing. Kissing. Wow, she had _so_ much dirt on them. She could get them to do anything she waned or they would pay. She would tell Keiko in an instant if they didn't. She still couldn't believe it. She rubbed her eyes and looked again. By the way they were kissing they were definitely dating. She wondered what length they go to ,to keep it a secret. Kimiko would be out of the picture, if, no, when she told Keiko. Then she could take over and rightfully become Keikos best friends. Life was good and so was this secret.

**Sorry its not sooo long but I kinda had to rush it casue I kinda got hooked on a game and before I knew it it was 8:45 so now its 9:30 and Im done. But for now it looks like Kimikos and Raimundos little secret cold get shouted to the four corners.. Of the school that is. So when you review tell me who you think the snitch might be.(aka last paragraph person) Maybe Shenay, Hailey, Crista, Ashley, Ericka, or maybe someone who I havent made yet, or some scorned ex best friend of Keiko or Kimiko? Who knows I do. Your review matters.**


	5. Who Knows?

Kimiko opened her locker. A piece of paper fell to the floor. She didn't recognized it. It was torn and she wondered what it was doing in her locker. She picked it up and read it.

_I know your secret._

She froze, and muttered some four letter words. She leaned forward and banged her head against her locker, once, then again. She knew what it meant someone knew. She put her head against the locker and sighed. She was screwed and she knew it. Someone put hands on her shoulders. She turned around. "Hey Kimi, whats wrong?", Raimundo asked. Without a word she shoved the note into his hand. "Whats this." As he read it she could see what he was thinking. "I don't get it, how would anyone know? We were careful. I mean whoever this is might not know anything at all and just may be watching us to see. You know?" "Yeah maybe," she said not convinced. "Would it be so bad if anyone knew?," he asked carefully. "Yes it would! You wouldn't understand, you wouldn't lose your best friend, or any friends at all. All of your friends would probably just say "way to go" or something. I would be so hated I couldn't stand it. Of course you want to tell people, but you don't have anything to sacrifice. In fact, maybe it was you who sent this." "Are you kidding me Kimiko, what would I have to gain by sending that?" "I dunno maybe you thought it would make me tell people so you could have your way." "Once again, WHY?",he shouted at her. His voice became quieter. "I want people to know were dating, because I want everyone to know how happy I am about it. But you said you didn't want to tell anyone, so if you don't want to I won't." She sighed that still doesn't solve our problem. Someone knows and I have a feeling that it won't stop until whatever this person wants ,gets. The halls were empty. He hugged her. "Don't worry Kim well figure it out I promise." Even as he said it he didn't believe it himself.

She laughed inwardly to herself. They thought she simply assumed something. But no, she knew everything. It didn't take a brain surgeon to figure it out. During lunch when they'd think no one was watching they'd give each other 'looks'. Anyone could see it if they were paying attention. She'd have to tell them how much she really knew and she would. All in good time.

Kimiko sighed as she got home. At least she could breathe here and not worry about anything. Here at home she could call Raimundo and no one could hear them. That was probably the best part. She laid donw on her bed and absently flipped through a magazine. The phone rang. Her parents were both working and since she was an only child she was home alone. She answered it. "Hello?" "Hi Kimi," came a familiar voice. "Hey Rai, whats up?" "Nothing, just happy to be talking to you." She smiled and then sighed. "Im sorry I accused you today like that I just got upset." "Its okay, really. Im sorry too. Your right, I don't have anything to sacrifice. You do. I should've been more understanding. Forgive me?" "Always." "Good guess what?" "Wha- oh hold on I have another call." She pressed the flash button. "Hello?" "Hey Kim." "Oh..uh. Hi Keiko." "Your hiding something form me." "What..uh.no Im not." Yes you are. You sound guarded. What up." Nothing. Listen Kei, can I call you back. I have to call my grandparents and make sure there still coming up for Thanksgiving." "Uh, whatever, call me later." She flicked back to Raimundo. "Sorry. It was Keiko, I had to lie to her." "Oh great, like we haven't done enough of that lately." "Yeah, I know so you were saying." "Right, guess what." "What. OMG, hold on I have another call, annoying." She pressed the button for the 3 time. "Hello." The voice was muffled so she had to listen close. "You think that I'm just assuming that your dating him. Your wrong I know, I saw you guys kissing and Raimundo said when he was talking to you before hand, that you guys were dating. You better watch your back." The line flicked back to Raimundo. "Hello," he said. "Were wrong Rai, whoever this is knows more than we thought." "Huh what do you mean." She told him about the phone conversation. "Damn, Kimi, Im so sorry." "I know, I don't know what to do. Whoever is doing this can tell whenever and whoever she wants. And we cant stop her." Raimundo completley forgot to tell Kimiko what he wanted to tell her.

Kimiko sighed as she opened her locker. It felt like she was a ticking timebomb. Like her days were numbered. Soon probably everyone would know. It was only a matter of time. She turned to see Keiko storming down the hall staring at her. She marched right up to her. "Kimiko, you bitch, how could you? Shenay told me everything." And it looked like her time was up.

**Sorry to end it write there but Its ok. Im really quick at updates. But yeah just in case you missed it, it was Shenay, who saw and ..told. SO as usually review. Thanks bye 4 now.**


	6. Final Chapter

"Uh..what are you talking about?," Kimiko stammered. "You know what I'm talking about. You're a lying backstabbing bitch.""You've been seeing Raimundo behind my back. "Wait, please listen to me. I didn't do anything I swear." How can you just stand there and lie to my face?", Keiko scoffed. "Whatever Shenay told you is a lie. Can't you see that?" "Why should I believe you?" "Because I've been your best friend since we were born. Because I would never hurt you like that." "I can't believe I was so stupid, it was so _obvious_!" "Keiko, nothing is going on. Are you going to possibly believe Shenay over me?! The only think thats obvious is that she wants to break us up. Why can't you see that?" Keikos face softened. "Kim, Im sorry," she sighed. "When she told me that she heard you guys talking that you were dating, and then she said she saw you guys kissing, I dunno, I got soo mad, I wasn't thinking straight. Do you forgive me?" "What else are friends for." They hugged and laughed. Kimiko had just lied to her best friend.

Shenay slipped out of the crowd and spun around an unsuspecting Kimiko. "How did it feel lying to your best friend?" "Im not lying", Kimiko retorted quickly. "Anyways Keiko didn't believe you." Shenay looked temporarily shocked but quickly masked it with anger. "I knew Keiko wouldn't believe a bitch like you Shenay." "Ha ha, maybe, maybe. You see Kimiko, I've still won," she stated in a superior voice. "Oh really," Kimiko responded. "Yes." "See, Keiko may not've believed me but I've planted the seed of doubt. You see, whenever you and Raimundo do things together without her, when you talked to him without her, she'll begin to wonder if what I said was true. She'll be suspicious all the time and the only way to avoid it is to break up with him." She laughed evilly and slipped away. At that moment Kimiko realized that Shenay was right. But she knew she couldn't break up with Raimundo, because she loved him.

Keiko walked up to Raimundo. "Um, Raimundo can I talk to you for a sec." "Sure", he said. "Uh, are you going out with Kimiko?" "No Im not." _At least it doesn't feel like it, he thought._ "Oh okay." She walked away without another word.

Kimiko sat underneath the tree in the front of her house. Her parents weren't home from work yet so she was alone in her thoughts. She had decide to skip practice, she couldn't deal with it right now. Her life was so screwed up. She had lied multiple times to her best friend. She had a boyfriend no one could no about. And worse of all she was falling in love with her boyfriend. To some people that may be a good thing, but to her it wasn't. She was scared that he wouldn't return her feelings. Someone sat down beside her. She turned to see Raimundo. "What are you doing here?", she asked. "Practice was cancelled." "Oh." "Kimiko we have to talk", he said getting to his feet and pulling her up. She leaned against the tree. "Kimi, I don't know another way to sat it so Im going to just say it." "Okay." "I love you Kimiko, and Im so happy but I can't share it with anyone because you refuse to tell anyone. I don't think I can do this anymore unless we tell people." "Rai, I love you too, and if it meant losing you if we don't tell people then I'll shout it to the high heavens." He smiled. "Thats how much you mean to me", she finished. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. At that moment Keiko came out of nowhere. "I knew it, I can't believe I fell for it. I can't believe you lied to me!" "Keiko Im sorry." "Sorry, sorry, you stole my boyfriend." "Ex," Raimundo interrupted. "Whatever. I liked him first Kimiko, I had dibs, I called him." Kimiko shook her head sadly. "No you didn't." "What!" "I've liked him ever since we started being friends. You liked him a little after I introduced you guys." "You did?", Raimundo asked. "Yes I did." "Why didn't you tell me?", Keiko asked. "Before I could you told me you did, so I kept it to myself." "I still can't believe your dating him. Some best friend you are." "No, some best friend you are! What kind of best friend won't let me date who I like. Admit it, any guy you like no one else can have. Just like Ashley and the new kid. You should've been happy for her. Not call he names." Keiko sighed. "Your right, I just wanted to have the best. Im sorry. Your right, I dont deserve to be best friend. Im really sorry. You did like him first and you." "Oh My Gosh!" "What!" "All those times I kissed Raimundo in front of you. That must've been awful." "Complete hell," Kimiko agreed. "But anyway you were right Kim. DO you think you can give me a second chance to be your best friend?" Kimiko smiled. "Of course. You'll always be my best friend. They hugged both feeling much better, especially Kimiko who felt like a weight of guilt had been lifted form her. Everything did turn out all right after all.

1 Month Later

Kimiko walked down the hall of the school. She spotted her best friend Keiko and gave her a hug and said hi to Keikos new boyfriend Jake, who ironically is Raimundos best friend. She couldn't seem to find her boyfriend though. Someone put there arms around her. She smiled and turned. "Hi Raimundo." "Hi Kimi." She was the happiest girl in the world and nothing could bring her down. She had a boyfriend who she was madly in love with. A best friend in the world. And more importantly she had this as she pulled his head down to him, and kissed him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope everyone liked that story. I sure did. But for anyone whos readings my story Strain on us. Im going to finish that story real quick for you, before I write anything else at least, cause I feel really bad for making people wait so long for me to finish that story. But after that stories over expect a story set a little back in the Underground Railroad(it sounds better on paper)** **and a songfic from the song Homeboy by Jojo. Thanks 3 RaikimLover**.


End file.
